


The Rest of Our Lives (oneshot)

by transjnpr



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, just some post-war fluff :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjnpr/pseuds/transjnpr
Summary: Ruby has plans for her first date with Weiss, but something is holding Weiss back.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	The Rest of Our Lives (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> so some of you may remember that whiterose oneshot i wrote a while back :) it was old and kind of lacking, and i've wanted to write more whiterose for a while now, so i thought i'd redo it! i hope you guys enjoy!

Six months. Six months had passed since the end of the war. Since Salem had finally been taken down, since Cinder had been killed, and since Ruby and her team had faced the Gods together and urged them to leave Remnant in peace, and to allow Salem to enter the Afterlife, at the cost of allowing the Grimm to remain in the world.

And whoever said that the end of war was a peaceful time was _so very_ wrong. Certainly not when people all of Remnant were still confused and angry about what had happened, when criminals were taking advantage of the chaos, when many people were still badly injured from the fight, and when Atlas was still a crumbling mess that wouldn’t be restored to its former glory anytime soon.

And yet, despite all that, Ruby had finally managed to secure a break from it all. Not just any break, but a break to finally take Weiss on their first proper date together. ‘Proper’, because Weiss had said that fighting Grimm and restoring cities together, even when it was just the two of them, was not a ‘proper date’. Ruby firmly disagreed, personally. _Any_ time spent with Weiss was a date to her. But when Weiss had proposed visiting the beach, Ruby couldn’t complain. She’d grown up surrounded by the ocean, had visited Patch’s peaceful beaches on a regular basis. And any opportunity to show Weiss one of the best things about her home island was a good one to her.

Of course, _this_ was not what she’d had in mind.

“You’re really just going to lie on that towel all day and…roast?”

Weiss lifted her sunglasses to glance at her, without sitting up. “It’s called _tanning_ , Ruby,” she explained, “Why waste all this sunshine?”

Ruby frowned. “But it’s _boring_ ,” she complained, trying to keep herself from sounding like a whiny child. “It doesn’t feel like we’re actually…spending any time together.”

Weiss sighed softly, always a sucker to that longing note in Ruby’s voice, and sat up, removing her sunglasses and folding them. “Well…what would you rather do?”

Ruby waved her hand towards the ocean, with gentle waves lapping at the shore in all their smooth, cool glory. “Go swimming! Look at all that water!” She stared at it, how inviting and fun it looked. “It’s calling me, Weiss. It wants to be splashed in.”

Weiss blinked at her. “We’re _adults_.”

Ruby held up a finger in indignation. “Okay, _first of all_ , I am not eighteen yet. _Second_ ,” She gestured wildly at the ocean, where several other beachgoers were wading in the water, with a few surfers here and there. “There are _plenty_ of adults in the water already! A lot of them”

Weiss gave the water a dubious look. “I don’t know…”

“Come oonnn, it’ll be fun! Yang and I used to do it all the time when we were kids,” She gave Weiss her biggest puppy-dog eyes, the ones she knew she couldn’t resist. “ _Please?_ ”

Still, Weiss looked uncertain, and Ruby pushed away her joking attitude.

“Look,” She sighed, sitting beside Weiss so that their shoulders touched. “I know you’re not really used to this kind of thing, but I…” She started at the sand in front of her. “It’s been so long since we’ve been able to just…forget about our troubles for a while and have some real _fun_. And I know you probably think we’re too old for that, but don’t you think we deserve it, after everything we’ve been through?”

Her mind ran over the past two years. The Fall of Beacon, Team RWBY’s separation, their countless hard battles, the _literal_ Fall of Atlas. The Apathy, the Void between worlds, the final fight against Salem. All the countless times that she and Weiss had come so close to losing each other, and yet had made it out, stronger as partners than ever. A snowflake and a rose petal falling together, seemingly so fragile, yet tougher than anyone could have expected. It had to have been for a reason. The universe’s way of telling them that they were meant to be together. Not because of any convoluted destiny, but because it was what they had _fought_ for, time and time again.

Weiss’s face softened, and Ruby pushed on.

“Look, all I’ve been thinking about for months now was getting to spend time with you,” She told her, “As a _couple_. Getting to show you the things I’ve always enjoyed doing, making new memories, learning more about each other.” She had a lot more than that in mind, actually, but considering marriage proposals was maybe something she should wait a _bit_ longer for. Just a bit.

She took Weiss’ hand with both of hers. “Please, Weiss,” She begged. “I want to share this with you.”

Weiss smiled, her face gentle. “I want to share my life with you too, Ruby.”

Ruby resisted a wide grin. She hadn’t mentioned anything about spending her _life_ with Weiss, but she was certainly glad she felt that way.

“But…” Weiss’ gaze dropped, not meeting Ruby’s. “It’s not embarrassment or pride that’s stopping me from wanting to go out there.” She took a deep breath, as if preparing herself. “I’m…afraid.”

Ruby lifted her eyebrows. “Of the ocean?”

“People didn’t _go_ to the beach in Solitas,” Weiss explained, “Not unless they were on a suicide mission.” Her face twisted, “And my father sure as hell never took me to one on any other continent. So, I’ve just…” She shrugged slightly. “Never had the chance to. I don’t know what to expect.”

Slight confusion washed over Ruby. “But you’ve battled over the ocean before, in Argus,” She reminded her, “Were you afraid then?”

Weiss shook her head. “It’s not the same. It was a high-stakes situation; I didn’t have _time_ to think about what could go wrong in any context outside of the fight itself. But this…” She glanced out across the ocean again, her blue eyes swimming with concern. “I don’t know if I could be…caught in a riptide, or…or stung by a jellyfish, I don’t know.” She sighed and buried her head in her arms. “It sounds dumb when I say it out loud.”

Ruby rubbed her shoulder. “Hey, it’s not dumb,” She assured her. “The ocean has its dangers for sure, but once you know what to look out for, it’s fine. And Patch’s beaches are some of the safest in Remnant when it comes to wildlife.”

Weiss blinked at her, looking slightly less worried. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” Ruby stood up and offered her hand. “So, are you coming?”

Hesitantly, Weiss took it and stood up. Ruby leaned over so that their foreheads brushed. “I’ll keep you safe out there,” She murmured. “I promise.”

Weiss sighed, and Ruby felt her relax. “I know you will. I trust you with anything, Ruby Rose.”

Ruby tugged her across the beach to where the water washed up on the shore, carrying with it various stones and shells, and where the sand was damp and packed together.

“You’ve gotta wait for a wave to reach you to start off with,” She explained to Weiss, eagerly watching one rise. “Start small, then you get closer, moving with the flow of the waves.”

Weiss’ grip on her hand tightened.

The wave rose to its peak and then gently lowered to the ground as it came closer, sending a thin pool of water over their bare feet. Weiss squeaked and instantly jumped back, practically tap-dancing on the sand.

“It’s _cold!_ ”

Ruby stared at her in amusement. “You’re literally from Atlas.”

“That doesn’t mean I _enjoy_ the cold!” Weiss protested. “Besides, I didn’t exactly grow up being freezing all the time. The mansion had more heating than half of Mantle did.”

Ruby chuckled, “Well don’t worry, you get used to it,” She explained. “It’s not so bad after the first few times, I promise.”

Weiss still frowned, but she let Ruby gently pull her forward again. When the next wave came, she stiffened, but stayed in place, and as it retreated and grains of sand pulled away from under and around their feet, her expression becoming one of curiosity as she sunk ever-so-slightly into the sand, the particles swimming in the water before settling down again.

“Weird, isn’t it?” Ruby asked. “It used to scare me a bit as a kid, until I realized the waves weren’t going to take me back with the sand.” She chuckled. She remembered clinging to her father and begging him not to let the ocean take her as he gently chuckled and explained that it wasn’t strong enough.

“It’s almost…soothing,” Weiss answered as another wave rolled over their feet. “I like it.” Her face flushed. “You know, aside from the cold.”

Ruby grinned. “See? I knew you would.” She looked out to where the higher waves gathered. “Wanna go in deeper?”

Discomfort fluttered across Weiss’ face and her grip on Ruby’s hand tightened again. “I…”

“Hey,” Ruby grabbed Weiss’s other hand with her free one, silver eyes meeting blue. “I’m keeping you safe, remember? You’ve got this.”

Weiss sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, steadying herself. “Right.”

“One step at a time,” Ruby told her, tugging her gently towards the deeper water. “Just like Hunstman training.” They were ankle-deep now, the waves jumping to reach their knees. “And if you’ve had enough, we can go back any time. We’ve got the rest of our lives to try again.”

After a moment, Weiss nodded, her steps small and hesitant as she moved forward. She suddenly looked younger, less like a stubborn, hardened huntress, and more like the teenager she should have been allowed to live as.

Affection washed over Ruby like the waves that surrounded her legs. “See?” She encouraged. “You’re doing really great.” She leaned down slightly and gave her girlfriend a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Weiss stumbled slightly at the gesture, suddenly clinging to Ruby’s arm. “Be careful! You threw me off-balance!” She squeaked, though there was no real complaint in her voice.

Ruby chuckled. “You, off-balance? Never.”

Weiss poked her in the side, only sufficing to bring out more chuckles. They were up to their knees in the water now, and it tugged them gently as the waves rolled around them. This was all Ruby could have wanted. The two of them together, the sun warming them while the ocean cooled them down, with nothing huge to worry about for the first time in goodness-knew how long. No Grimm to fight, no criminals to stop, no settlements to rebuild, just her and Weiss having _fun_. Stepping forward together into new experiences, whether it was new for just one of them, or for both. And they had _so much_ more to go.

“Hey, Ruby?”

Ruby paused, allowing the two of them to stand still for a moment. “Yeah?”

Weiss wrapped her arms around one of Ruby’s again, but not out of fear this time. “Thank you.”

Ruby leaned against her. “Anytime, love,” She replied softly. “Do you want to keep going?”

Weiss straightened, determination flickering in her eyes as she looked out across the expanse of water. “I think I can go in a bit further,” She replied, smiling up at Ruby. “So long as you’re with me.”

“Of course,” Ruby replied warmly. “I always will be.” She had been so far, after all. And the war was over. Despite all the work there still was to be done, the war was _over_. There was no reason to be apart from Weiss, not anymore. And she had no intention of leaving her to face things alone again.

They stepped out further. A rose petal and a snowflake, facing the world together. And even a whole ocean didn’t stand a chance against them. They would conquer this, and anything else that lay ahead. Whether it was fixing the broken world, or figuring out which furniture to buy when they’d move in together. Whatever life threw at them, they could face it all, hand-in-hand. Together.


End file.
